Cardiac resynchronization therapy (“CRT”) is a proven treatment for patients with heart failure and arrhythmia. The benefits of CRT are highly dependent on proper placement of the left ventricular (“LV”) lead within the coronary sinus (“CS”) or one of its branches.
There is a need in the art for systems for, and methods of, intraoperative optimization of LV lead placement associated with CRT.